


Huddling in the dark

by flyflyhighup



Category: British Actor RPF, Kidnapping - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyflyhighup/pseuds/flyflyhighup
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and one of his fans are kidnapped and forced to pleasure each other in order to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize if there are some grammar mistakes.

The summer was clearly coming to an end. As the last dates of August approached, there were fewer and fewer sunny days and more and more gray skies. Today however, was a nice exception. Even though cold wind blew the fallen leaves through the streets of the city, the sun was shining surprisingly warmly in an unblemished sky. I enjoyed the sun rays meeting my skin, as I was strolling through the park. I had just turned eighteen years old and I was going to start my last year in high school in a few days. Honestly it wasn’t something I looked forward to. School, homework, teachers and classes irritated me, I wasn’t any different from most students. I had big plans about my future and they weren’t exactly connected with academical achievements. But today I wasn’t thinking about all of that. Today I just wanted to enjoy this beautiful day and I couldn’t imagine that very soon my life will change dramatically. As I was heading to the mall, I didn’t have the smallest thought that this wonderful, sunny day will turn into the biggest nightmare of my life. 

I turned into a side street and continued marching, when suddenly I noticed a man walking in front of me. He was tall and lean, walking a few yards in front of me. The shape of his body and his movements seemed familiar to me but I couldn’t remember where I had seen him. Curious, I sped up a little to fall into step with him and get a better look. The moment I looked up to meet his face, my knees got weak. He had sunglasses on but I’d recognize this face even if he was wearing a mask. I was 99.99 percent sure I was walking beside Tom Hiddleston. 

Why didn’t I recognize him faster? It was him! I was such a devoted Hiddlestoner and I didn’t even know he was in my city. Various thoughts were circling in my head. Should I talk to him? Or maybe I should let him be? Should I ask him for a picture? Or an autograph? Oh hell, I didn’t have anything for him to write on. How do I approach him? I knew he was very gentle with his fans but maybe now he wished to be left alone? Wasn’t that the reason for him to choose such a lonely street? He was obviously going somewhere so I knew I don’t have much time for a choice. Heart beating loudly in my chest, I decided to risk for the first time in my life. 

” Uhm….excuse me? ” 

He turned his head to look at me. A wave of heat flashed through me. 

” Are…are you T-Tom Hiddleston? ” I stammered. My voice suddenly seemed so weak, so quiet that he probably had to strain his ears in order to hear me. 

He stopped and took off his sunglasses. Those clear, blue eyes met mine and I felt a knot of nervousness forming itself in my stomach. He smiled a smile that warmed me more than the sun. Tom was much more handsome in life than pictures.

” I am. ” 

Because I couldn’t find any words for a good amount of time, Tom started the conversation first, probably feeling my worry.

” Would you like an autograph? ” 

” Not really, uhm…can we have a picture together? ” I asked, swallowing saliva that had built up in my throat. 

” Sure. ”

I was amazed at the quantity of emotions he triggered. My palms were sweating, my heart was racing and my mouth went from dry to salivating all the time. I had always thought that if I ever get the chance to meet him, I won’t be like all those other obsessed females – crying and yelling until his ears are splitting. And now here I was, moments away from loud fangirling when he took the phone from my trembling hands and quickly snapped a selfie of us. 

” There you go. ” 

” Thank you... ”

” You’re welcome. ” 

I couldn’t take my eyes off him. Tom was absolutely adorable with his wind-messed hair, lightly stubbled chin and cheeks, chiseled jawline, his bright blue eyes and his kind smile. He was dressed casually in a lightweight jacket over a shirt, jeans and running shoes - clean and tasteful. I realized that this might be the end of this meeting and I wished nothing more than to prolong it. So I tried to maintain our dialogue by asking him any questions that came to my mind. Neither of us noticed a black minivan rolling slowly behind us. 

” Do you like this city? ” I asked, my eyes wandering somewhere between the collar of his shirt and his Adam’s apple. 

” Yes, it’s lovely. Even though unfortunately I don’t have the time to do much sightseeing. ” He smiled a smile that set my cheeks on fire.

“ Are you here because of your new movie? ”

” We are shooting some scenes, yes, but I also have other things to do here. ” Tom glanced at his watch and lifted his eyes at me. ” I’m so sorry but I should be going now. I've places to be. ”

Suddenly I felt ashamed of myself. Of course he had places to be and I had delayed him with my stupid blathering. What was I thinking, that he was some school boy with all the time in the world to chat with me? I stepped aside quickly.

” Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to slow you down. ”

” That’s ok. It was nice to meet you, have a great day! ” he smiled.

As we started to walk in different directions, the black minivan that had been behind us the whole time, suddenly sprang to life. The doors swung open and two men jumped out of the vehicle. They were dressed in black from head to toe, their faces hidden by masks and both of them held guns in their gloved hands. One of them pointed his gun at me, the other aimed his firearm at Tom’s back. I froze in fear and panic.

” You! Turn around slowly! ” the man barked at Tom in a raspy, unpleasant voice.

Tom looked behind him and his brows furrowed in confusion that was quickly replaced by horror. He shot a quick glance at me, the terrified look on my face telling him that I’ve nothing to do with this. The men were still aiming their weapons on us, eyeing the empty street for any potential witnesses.

” Utter one sound and you’re dead! ” one of them warned, as he slid the door of the minivan open. ” Get in the car, both of you! ” 

Tom and me stood motionless in silent astonishment. I felt my heart dropping to my stomach. What was going on? Was this some kind of a stupid prank? Who were these people? Why did they want us to come with them? All my survival instincts were yelling at me to run for my life but those guns seemed too real and too threatening to even move a muscle. And I couldn’t leave Tom alone with them. The sound of gun cocking pierced the air like a knife.

” Move! ” 

Left with no choice but to obey, we got into the backseat and the doors slammed shut. Tom and I exchanged desperate looks as the men jumped into the front seat and the engine roared to life. One of them looked at us through the rear mirror.

” By the way, darlings, ” the kidnapper said in a menacing voice, " these are no water guns. ” He lifted his weapon for us to see. ” So don’t do anything stupid. ” 

Soon we were speeding through the streets. The windows of the minivan were so tinted that it was difficult to see outside. However, whenever I managed to catch a glimpse through the windshield, I realized that every time there were fewer and fewer houses and more and more landscapes which obviously meant that we were leaving the city. The meadows stretched out before us as far as the eye could see. In the distance I could see a forest. The possibilities of escape or help vanished with every mile. Tom moved in his seat, seemingly noticing it as well. 

” Who are you? ” he asked the men. ” Where are you taking us? ” I could hear a note of panic in his voice. 

One of them turned around and pointed the gun in Tom’s face. ” Shut up and you’ll live long enough to find out. ”

The torturing ride continued and continued. My heart was trembling. I had no idea where we were and it seemed that even if we managed to escape, we would never find our way back to the city. The civilized world was left far behind. Now all I could see was trees, bushes, fields and paths. In any other circumstances these views would delight me but now the beauty of the nature had a sinister tint to it. It meant helplessness and desperation. As I was sitting, frozen in fear, I felt Tom’s hand covering mine. I turned my head to look at him, he looked back without saying a word.

After a few more minutes the car finally stopped. The men got out first and opened the backseat doors. The first thing we saw were the barrels of their guns that were pointed at us.

” Get out! And without any bullshit! ” 

When we got out of the vehicle, I saw a two – story house next to the forest. It almost looked like a mansion but the luxurious impression was hindered by the excessive vegetation around it. Before I could get a better look, I felt the tip of the gun poking my back. 

” Go on, walk! One wrong movement and you’re dead! ”

Once inside the house, they searched us, taking away our phones and all the other valuables we owned. Then we were led down to a dirty basement. I hated basements. I didn’t want to get down in it. As I was hesitating on the doorstep, one of the men mercilessly grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down the steps, causing me to hit against a wall. 

” Leave the girl alone! ” Tom stepped in, pushing the man away from me. 

The kidnapper’s eyes squinted in anger and before any of us could react, he had already raised his hand and thrown a punch at Tom’s jaw. Tom staggered back, caught unprepared by the sudden attack, his hand covering his mouth. 

” No! ” I screamed, throwing myself between them. ” Don’t hurt him! Please.” 

The men looked at each other and laughed a dark, cruel laugh. Then they left, locking the door behind them and leaving us trapped. I turned to Tom. His lip was bleeding.

” Are you ok? ” 

He nodded and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. We searched through the basement for any possible escape options but found none. The basement had only one door, the one that the men had locked and we both understood that an attempt to break out might go really bad. They were armed after all. The two windows were not only closed but also so small that I probably couldn’t even fit my head through. All I could see when I looked through the dirty glass, was the forest. I felt as if I would collapse any minute now. It wasn’t until now that I started to seriously fear for our lives. I looked at Tom and knew he was thinking the same. 

” What do they want from us? ”

Tom was looking out of the small windows, seemingly lost in thoughts. ” No idea. ” 

When the sun went down, the basement became unbearably cold. The draught was blowing through many invisible, unfindable nooks and crannies and if it wasn’t for the two tiny windows, we’d be in a pitch black dark. Both shivering from the cold, moist air, in one of the corners we found some old, moth-eaten blankets and wrapped into them. We sat on the cold stone floor under the moonlight that was pouring from the window. Tom pulled me closer to him.

” Come closer, ” he put his arm around my shoulders, ” it’ll be warmer this way. ” 

We hugged each other tightly. Tom rubbed my back and my arms, trying to warm me up and I mimicked the same movements on his body. He breathed in my hair, his breath warming my scalp. I smelled the scent of his cologne, it was still quite strong. For a moment a random thought came into my mind – I’m getting to do what hundreds of females would love to do – touching Tom Hiddleston. But in this situation thinking about how lucky I was, didn’t seem appropriate at all. I thought that our lives might be coming to an end. I thought that I might never see my family again. I thought that his death will come as an unexpected shock to all the Hiddlestoners out there. I could only imagine their pain, their mourning. I looked up at him.

” Do you think we’re going to die? ” I whispered.

He looked down at me. His face looked pale in the moonlight and his eyes were wet but he wasn’t crying. 

” Try to fall asleep, ” he whispered back, lightly pressing my head to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since we were kidnapped from the city center. Fourteen days that we had spent in a cold and dark basement. Our captors never answered our questions about what was it they needed from us. It seemed that they didn’t even recognize who Tom was. They brought us food every day....if you could call it food. We were given raw potato peels, old, dry bread and milk so sour that it had obviously gone bad a long time ago. The first time I saw this ” meal ”, I got so sick I almost puked my guts out. The hunger, thirst and cold were making us weaker as the days went by. Three times a day we were let out of the basement to go to the bathroom. At gunpoint, of course. Another issue was sleep. We took turns sleeping because we were too scared to be unconscious together. Whenever it was his time to sleep, Tom laid his head in my lap and his sleep was even more restless than mine, the smallest noise woke him. In this mutual suffering we grew closer every day and before I even knew it, he was no longer a celebrity to me. Now we were friends, two people that cared each for other. 

Tom didn’t let me blame myself but I couldn’t help it. If only I hadn’t stopped him on the street, we wouldn’t be here now. I was in despair when I thought about my family. I wasn’t the type of teenager who would run away from home, so I couldn’t imagine the worry my parents must be feeling. I was sure they had been looking for me since the first day when I didn’t come home. What did Tom’s colleagues think when he didn’t come to the shooting? That wasn’t like him at all so I believed that things might be going crazy in Tom’s world now. A famous actor was missing, therefore the police should have been involved by now. But even if so... how are they supposed to know where to look for us? We were in some hell I didn’t even know the name for.

The time in the basement was passing ridiculously slowly and the only thing we could do through the day was conversing with each other. We talked about everything – art, life, literature, movies, family. We shared the passion for running and theatre. We tried to remember the happiest moments of our lives and things we’d like to achieve if we ever get out of here. 

Why didn't you have your bodyguard with you? ”

Tom shrugged. ” Gave him a day off. ”

I asked him things I would never ask in normal conditions. He opened up to me, talking about his private life in a way I had never heard before and only hesitated when I asked about his past relationship with Taylor Swift. 

” Did she hurt you? ”

He didn’t answer but I had already learned to figure him out. Long silences usually meant ” yes ”, he just didn’t want to talk about that particular thing. 

” Do you still love her? ” 

This time he looked at me quickly, smirking a little. ” Hell no. ”

And eventually we started doing something they probably never expected from us – we started to laugh. Those bastards thought we’d spend our days crying in the corner but instead what they heard was my cheerful giggling and Tom’s melodic baritone laughter. Perhaps our situation being so miserable was what pushed us to have a good time, as we didn’t know how much of it we had left. Our lives were in these peoples’ hands, we knew that. We didn’t discuss our potential demise even though such thoughts often visited me, especially when the sun went down, burying everything in moonless darkness. 

Our fourteenth day was coming to an end. The setting sun was orange and red, casting long shadows through the trees. Tom and I were chuckling about some funny event from the shooting of his last movie when suddenly we heard footsteps coming towards the basement. That was unusual, they never came down this late. The key clunked in the lock and the door opened, squeaking on its hinges. We fell silent as one of the men came down the steps. He wasn’t wearing a mask. My heart froze when I noticed that. If they weren’t hiding anymore, that could only mean one thing – they’ve decided to kill us, so it didn’t matter anymore whether we see their faces or not. Tom protectively pushed me behind him as the man stood in front of us. 

” You two seem to have a lot of fun, huh? ” He watched us coldly, his eyes lingering on me as I peeked from behind Tom’s back. ” Get up and follow me. ” 

Even though Tom held my hand tightly, my legs were trembling when the man led us out of the basement. Where was he taking us now? Will he murder us? I couldn’t see the other guy anywhere as we went upstairs. After a brief walk down the hallway, the man opened a door and pushed us into what looked like a bedroom. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, a sofa, two chairs, a nightstand and a chandelier on the ceiling. On the left side through glass doors, I could see a bathroom. Assholes, I thought. If they wanted to keep us imprisoned, they could’ve taken us here to begin with. 

” So, lovelies, you want to get out of here, don’t you? ” the kidnapper addressed us. ” Well, I’ll tell you what, you can fuck your way out of here. ”

” What do you mean by that? ” Tom asked, grasping my hand even tighter. 

” Very simply. You take the little princess and... ” He nodded towards the bed. Then he pointed to the corners of the room and we noticed some devices there that resembled cameras. ” We’ll enjoy watching you. ” 

” Are you some perverts or what? ” I couldn’t stay silent anymore. ” How can we be sure that you’ll let us go? ”

The man sneered at me. ” Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll keep our word. Just fuck and you’ll be free. Everything you need is in there ” He pointed to the nightstand and left, locking the door behind him.

I sat on the bed, completely puzzled. What kind of rules were these? From what I knew about kidnappings and hostage situations, I thought that they’d ask for money or some kind of information. I had never heard that people are kidnapped so that the captors could watch them having sex. Me and Tom? Yes, I adored him but to actually have sex with him? Tom walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out a few shiny, square things. It was enough to have one look to understand that those were condoms. I looked down at my hands and didn’t say anything. Tom sat down next to me, however, when he tried to take my hand in his, I pulled away. It was strange – we had spent fourteen days in each other’s embraces, warming each other through the chilling nights but now I didn’t want him to touch me. He sighed. 

” You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not going to force myself on you.”

” I guess we don’t have a choice, ” I replied, ” but I don’t believe them. ”

” Have you ever been together with a man? ”

” I’ve....I’ve had a boyfriend but that was a time ago. We’re not together anymore.” I looked at him. Tom watched me with question in his beautiful eyes.

” What I meant was, have you ever had sex? ”

I blushed and shook my head. What was there to hide? I was a virgin and no man had ever touched me before. And right now it was hard for me to wrap my head around the thought that I was going to lose my virginity today. 

” I don’t know if I can go through with this,” I was honest with him. ” I’m so not ready. ”

Tom leaned closer to me until our faces were just a few inches apart.” If you let me, I’ll make you ready. ” 

The blue depth of his eyes was asking for my permission without words. This time I didn’t move away. Because he hadn’t shaved for fourteen days, his stubble had become thicker and I felt jolts of electricity running through my body as it scraped my face. One of his hands gently slid into my hair, the other one’s fingers twisted with mine. Tom slowly parted my lips with his, running his tongue over my lower lip, sending butterfly like tingling to the pit of my stomach. The feeling of his soft lips on mine made my heart pound like a drum in my chest, blood rustle in my ears and fire blaze in my cheeks. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, probably because I had been holding my breath all this time. Instinctively, I reached for his shirt, grabbing handfuls of material and then I suddenly remembered something. 

” Could we....could we take a shower first? ” I tried to get my breath back and pointed towards the bathroom behind glass doors. 

” Yeah,” Tom breathed back, still planting small kisses on my cheek. ” That’s a good idea. ” 

Standing in front of the shower in my underwear, I felt all the world’s insecurity focusing in me. I had never been naked in front of anyone, especially a man. There was a slight rustling behind me, meaning that Tom was undressing but I couldn’t turn around and look at him. It wasn’t quite clear to me what scared me more – being naked in front of him or seeing him naked. 

” Need a hand? ” Tom approached me and tenderly put his hands on my shoulders. The warmth of his palms calmed me a bit. 

” I’m just embarrassed, ” I confessed. 

” Hey, ” he pushed the strap of my bra over my shoulder and placed a kiss where it had just lain, ” if we’re going to do what they want us to do, we should get comfortable with each other’s nakedness, don’t you think? ” 

He repeated the motion on the other shoulder and before I could even react, he swiftly spun me around. The bra fell to my feet and my cheeks burned like they had never burned before. Tom’s gaze traveled over me, it was keen, but not in a perverted way. He looked like a man who sees something he likes. 

” You’ve nothing to hide. You’re a beautiful girl,” his hands glided over the curve of my hips to my panties. ” Can we get rid of these too? ” 

I nodded, smiling a little. Tom’s kindness and gentleness made me feel safe and my fear started to fade away slowly. I felt as if I was dreaming because Tom Hiddleston stripping me – that couldn’t be real and I pinched myself, not really knowing whether I wanted to wake up or not. But my skin felt the pinch and I was really here naked, in this room with Tom Hiddleston. We stepped into the shower, the feeling of the hot water after two weeks without showering was amazing. For a minute I stood motionless, enjoying, letting it fall down my body. Then I reached for the bottle of shower gel but Tom’s fingers laid on my hand as soon as I touched it.

” Allow me. Please. ”

He squeezed an ample amount of shower gel in his hand and started at my neck, slowly going down my body. His hands slid over my shoulders, fingertips running between my shoulder blades and down my back, then traveling up along my sides and stroking down my arms. It seemed that some extra nerve cells had popped up all over me, my skin had never been so sensitive before. I felt everything – the foam of the shower gel flowing down from me, Tom’s rapid breathing in my hair, his hands exploring every inch of my body, the heat of his body against my back. I was surprised at how fast I responded to his caresses and when his hands slithered on my breasts, I couldn’t help but gasp. Tom fondled my breasts, they fit perfectly in his large hands and my nipples were getting hard as they rubbed against his warm palms. I winced when he pinched them between his thumb and forefinger.

” Tom, please... ” 

” Please what? ” he whispered in my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth and biting down lightly.

I wasn’t sure what exactly I wanted him to do. I turned to him, facing a naked man for the first time in my life. I took the shower gel and tried to repeat his motions. My foamy hands slid over his sculpted chest, he gasped as my fingers teased his nipples to hardness. My fingerpads ran over his stomach and I could feel the muscles beneath his soft skin. I knew I have to stop questioning this situation. No, I wasn’t dreaming and yes, I really was here, in the shower with Tom Hiddleston. I soaped his long, muscled arms, his sides, and his back, as far up as our height difference allowed. I could feel his gaze on me, that he was carefully following my every action and when I ran my hands over his hips to his legs, he gripped my wrists. 

” You missed something. ”

Oh. I knew what I missed and I also knew I missed it deliberately. And I didn’t think that he’d point it out. Fortunately, we were both already flushed from the hot steam in the shower so he couldn’t see me blushing. I looked up at him. Tom nodded and pulled my hand towards his pelvis. A strange curiosity sparked in me as I took his dick in my hand. Wow, that wasn’t so bad. He was already hard and I was amazed at how silky smooth it was. Jesus, he was big. How the hell will it fit into me, that seemed impossible. I slowly moved my hand up and down his length, watching his eyelids flutter a little. He grunted softly and grabbed my arm as I started to increase the speed of my hand.

” Enough,” he whispered, pushing me out of the shower, ” or I’ll cum too soon. ”

We didn’t even dry ourselves completely. Water droplets were still rolling down my body as I found myself on the bed with Tom hovering on top of me. He wasn’t overly muscled but I could still feel a lot of strength in his firm body. He had lost a bit of weight during these starving weeks. Tom’s blue eyes had darkened, pupils dilated, his mouth slightly open, his hair wet and messy and he bit his lower lip as he was looking down at me. The pure lust on his face made him appear incredibly dangerous and completely irresistible. It scared and invited me at the same time. I had never seen him like that, I never thought I’d see him like that – desiring someone. How the hell did that someone happened to be me? I looked back at him, slowly running my fingers over his chest. Never had my heart beaten so fast in my life.

” You look scared, ” Tom said, not taking his eyes off of my face. The friendly, compassionate tone was gone. Now his voice was deep, seductive, alluring. 

” I am, ” I replied, my own voice barely rising above a whisper. ” This feels unreal. Thousands of women would do anything to switch places with me, to touch you and.... ”

” And yet you’re the one about to find out that I’m not that much of a gentleman when it comes to sex.” He bent lower until our faces touched and his nose rested against my cheek. ” I’m going to torture you a bit. Is that okay? ”

Torture me? Was he into sadomasochism or something? I shuddered. For my first time, I didn’t want anything like that, it was already stressful as it was. But I knew I wanted him to enjoy himself and at this moment I cared about him more than myself so I nodded. Probably seeing the frightened expression on my face, Tom smiled.

” It won’t be anything painful, don’t worry. ” 

Tom’s lips crashed over mine, this time he was more demanding, even a little aggressive. Feeling his tongue in my mouth agitated me and I started to squirm in his arms but Tom didn’t let me break the kiss. For a moment I passively allowed him to explore my mouth, his tongue caressed the roof of my mouth, this sides of my cheeks, moving along my teeth. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, that’s how hard my heart was beating. Probably feeling that I wasn’t responding, Tom pulled away just long enough to softly tug at my lower lip with his teeth. His lips moved to my cheek, his hot breath washed over the shell of my ear as he whispered in the sexiest voice I had ever heard from him. 

” Come on, drop your good-girl act. Allow yourself to feel, Daniella. ” 

My name was the first thing he asked me when I woke up the next day after we were kidnapped. Before I could comprehend how sensually it sounded in his baritone, an avalanche of kisses poured over me. I swallowed a moan when his stubble scratched my skin, causing every hair to stand up. Tom’s mouth moved from one side of my face to the other, patiently, making sure to give every spot attention. He gently tilted my head to kiss under my chin, slowly making his way down to my neck and shoulders, followed by my collarbone and chest. When he reached my breasts, I inhaled sharply and twined my fingers in his hair. I remembered the times when I had wondered about how his hair would feel to touch, knowing that I’d never find it out. And now here I was, allowed to touch his hair however I wanted. It was soft and slightly moist, sliding through my fingers like silk. Tom’s lips wrapped around my nipple and sucked on it, running his tongue over the tip, his fingers working on the other one. The fact that he was doing something like that to me, was so highly erotic that I still couldn’ t believe I wasn’ t dreaming. The friction and slide of his warm tongue was something so teasing, so sensual and arousing, something I had never felt before and damn, that felt amazing. I never knew my nipples were so very sensitive until now. I couldn’t stay silent. 

” Tom.... oh God! ”

He looked up at me, playful flame dancing in his eyes. ” Good? You've such a wonderful skin. ”

I moaned in response and his kisses moved further over my stomach, licking a small circle around my belly button. Tom’s hands ran all over my legs, he used his shoulders to spread my thighs apart. After a brief moment of embarrassment of being exposed to him like that, I felt his beard scratching my inner thighs as his lips glided lower– a feeling that was now familiar to me and I jolted up in the bed, realizing what was he going to do, where was he going to kiss me now. I gripped his hair in my hand again as I felt his breath on my sex. 

” Don’t do that! I can’t....please... ” 

” Don’t do what? ” Tom looked up at me again, smirking insolently. 

Without hesitating a second longer, he dove in between my legs, sliding his tongue inside me. I fell back on the bed, suppressed a muffled scream and grabbed his hair even harder, surely causing him some pain but that wasn’t important to me now and he didn’t seem to mind. I had completely forgotten that we were being watched. The only thing I could think about was his mouth on my pussy. He wasn’t listening to my protests anymore. His tongue swept between my folds, licking from the bottom to the top with long broad strokes that made me clench my teeth in order not to yell. First I couldn’t imagine that he might be enjoying this but he devoured me with such passion that slowly convinced me otherwise. I dug my fingernails into my palms and squeezed everything I got into my hands – the bedsheets, our clothes that were scattered on the bed, the pillows and Tom’s hair, of course, his hair. I knew I shouldn’t do that, as it might hurt him but I couldn’t help it. It made me feel as if I could control his actions at least a bit, even though actually I couldn’t. He was driving me crazy, I couldn’t deny that. I thought that him playing with my breasts felt good but this was so much more and I couldn’t stay silent anymore. A pleasurable heat spread all throughout my groin and ultimately heated up my whole body. Noises were starting to escape my lips and when the tip of his tongue started teasing my clit, I gasped loudly. The touch felt electric and I bucked my hips against his face, breathing hard as the pleasure got more and more overwhelming with every second. And then, when I was what seemed like seconds away from orgasming, Tom suddenly stopped.

” Tom.... I was....I.. ” I was objecting, still trying to get my breath back. 

He smiled. ” I know. I said I will torture you. ”

So that’s what he meant by torture? Not letting me cum? He kissed my thighs, my mound and lower belly, his mouth was everywhere but where I wanted it to be. I writhed impatiently.

” Tom, please.... ”

” Please what? You’ll have to be more blunt with me, Daniella, otherwise it’s hard for me to understand you. You’re doing that quite a lot. ”

I glared at him. Damn tease! He knew perfectly well what I wanted. He just wanted me to say it out loud. That Daniella who existed fourteen days ago would never pronounce such words aloud, especially to a man. But this Daniella who was here now was different. I didn’t know when was that moment when I changed. When he first kissed me? When I first touched his naked body? I had never wanted anyone but now I did. I wanted this man more than anything. So the bad girl had to finally come out.

” I want your tongue in my pussy. Please, Tom.”

He smiled a sexy smile that crept into me and coiled itself cozily around my insides. This time I wasn’t scared anymore when his head sank between my legs. My clit was begging for his attention and I gasped as he found his way inside me again. However, he obviously wasn’t done with teasing me. He dragged his tongue in small circles around my clit, so excruciatingly slowly and lightly that I started thrashing my legs. That was really a torture like he promised. I wanted to cum so badly it almost hurt and he was going as slow as possible to make sure I wouldn’t. Why? I pulled his head into my pussy, desperately wanting him to change his tactic. 

” Tom! ”

He chuckled lightly and grinded his tongue against my clit.

” You’re so wet, baby, so sweet. You want me, don’t you? ” 

I nodded energetically and he started kissing his way up my body and smiled at my wail of disappointment. Tom pressed his forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes. 

” You’ve such an amazing body, Daniella. ” His seductive voice sent immediate quivers all over me.

” Tell me, what do you like about me? ”

” What? ”

” You’re my fan. So tell me what is it about me that you find attractive. ”

I was confused about this request. Why did he want to hear it now? We were doing something completely different and now he suddenly wanted me to talk about why was I his fan. Would it somehow turn him on?

” Well,” I started, ” I like lots of things about you. You’re a great actor, you’re nice to your fans... ”

” Good, ” he kissed my face so intensely that I could barely open my eyes. ” Go on. ”

” You’re a great human being, compassionate and kind.... at least it seems so while watching you. ” 

” And now that you’ve gotten to know me, you’ve a different opinion? ”

” No, Tom... ” I closed my eyes and responded his kisses by caressing his neck. He wasn’t hugging me and I felt a little cold without his arms around me. ” I don’t think I know you that well, but.... you really seem like a good person. ” 

” Glad to hear that, ” he smiled at me and pulled away a bit, holding my hips and drawing me closer.

The first thing that caught my eye was the opened condom wrapping and I instantly knew why. If I saw him doing that, I would get frightened and shy again and he knew that. He tried to distract me with small-talk and of course, managed. Before I could even breathe in to say something, in one swift thrust, he was inside me, emitting a loud scream from me. Everything that I had gone through in these two weeks – fear, pain, shame, anger, despair, embarrassment - exploded in that scream. There goes my virginity, I thought as I clenched the sheets in my fists. Tom froze for a moment and shifted to his elbows to be closer to me. He looked indescribably excited but also slightly concerned and he gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

” Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop? ”

It wasn’t easy to understand what it felt like for me. I remembered how almost all of my friends described their first times - a lot of pain, impatient guys, embarrassment and zero pleasure. Listening to all of that made me scared of sex. Little did I know that my first time would be completely different. Tom was big, without a doubt, yet he wasn’t causing me any significant pain. It seemed like I could feel him everywhere, a weird feeling of fullness that I could even call pleasant. And even though having a man inside of me was foreign to my maiden body, I felt quite turned on already. I wanted Tom to enjoy being with me so I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him even closer to me. 

” You bastard! ” I hissed, not really knowing why was I swearing at him. Tom smiled lightly in response.

” You feel amazing, baby ” he murmured, leaving a trail of small kisses over my jawline. ” You’re so damn tight. Do you need a minute? ”

” No, ” I tangled my fingers in his hair, ” fuck me. Please.” 

I didn’t have to say that twice. Tom seemed a little surprised yet satisfied to hear dirty words from my lips and started slowly moving inside me in slow thrusts to get me used to his size, going deeper every time. I moaned as I felt him inch by inch stretching my virginal passage, discovering spots that I didn’t even know existed. After first seeing it, touching it and worrying that it would never fit in me, I was astonished at how easy my body was able to accommodate all of his dick. Tom groaned at every stroke and something made me think that moving in such a slow rhythm was a torture for him. He looked like he’d love to pound me hard and fast but was holding himself back to not to hurt me. Every time a noise escaped my lips, he glanced at my face to make sure I was not grimacing in pain. I kissed my way up to his lips, brushing my lips against his bearded chin. Tom seemed genuinely amazed at me imitating a kiss and his lips hungrily engulfed mine, our tongues wrapped around each other's, me now accepting it without any hesitation. His right hand stroked my leg from hip to knee as he kept thrusting into me. I caressed his shoulders and pressed my lips to his ear. 

” You can go harder if you wish, ” I whispered, gently nibbling his earlobe. Tom looked at me, his face slightly flushed with the pleasure. 

” Sure? ”

I nodded. I was sure. I wanted it. And when he picked up his pace, I could feel a new feeling awakening inside of me. I had always been told that it’s impossible for a girl to feel pleasure during her first time but now that argument seemed to crumble to pieces. Tom moved inside of me in long, hard, yet smooth thrusts and I realized that the movements of his hips reminded me of something. The thing that every fan loved about him – his dancing. He made love the same way he danced – passionately, intensely, devotedly. It wasn’t easy to decide which was more erotic to me – seeing Tom’s delighted facial expressions or hearing his deep moans and groans. I dragged my nails down his long lean back as the most wonderful feeling overflowed my pleasure senses. Now I knew why was the whole world so obsessed with this. This was unreal, so unbelievable that my body was able to feel this much. My head lolled from the right to the left and I panted loudly as Tom pushed into me again. 

” Am I too rough? ” he breathed, running his thumb over my lips.

I shook my head. ” Don’t you dare to stop. It feels marvelous. ”

” Does it? ” Tom took a handful of my hair and gently yet firmly pulled my head back. Goosebumps prickled all over my skin as I twisted in desire. ” What happened to that shy, innocent girl who was here a while ago? ” 

I didn’t see her leave either but one moment she was gone. Now here was Daniella who craved nothing but sex, nothing but a big and hard dick in her pussy. I grasped Tom’s shoulders and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, starting to thrust into me harder than ever before. My toes curled in ecstasy, my thoughts scattered like the leaves in the autumn wind and I bit into my lip, hoping that the pain will take my attention off the pleasure that swelled into me like a balloon, so filling that it was almost too much to handle. Every nerve, every muscle seemed to be stretched to its limit.

” Tom, I... ” 

” Good girl, ” he kissed my neck. ” Cum for me, beautiful. ” 

And I did. It only took a few more thrusts to send me over the edge, as if a faucet was being turned on inside me. My back arched, my hips arched, my neck arched, everything arched as a shocking orgasm washed over me like tidal waves. Everything else – this room, this bed, the men watching us in their cameras – disappeared and my vision blackened as I pressed my face into his shoulder, drowning in the biggest, most burning pleasure I had ever experienced. It was like a volcanic eruption, my entire body was shaking uncontrollably, every ounce of sexual energy being sucked from it. I clenched up and enjoyed the explosion that was breaking throughout my being. Hot, screaming, sexy, heart-pumping experience, so good that I didn’t know how was I going to live without it now. I could feel my muscles tighten around Tom’s dick, teasing, massaging and giving me those insanely sexy grunts I loved to hear. I felt extremely satisfied to see that my inexperienced body could please him to the point that I could feel his body trembling and tensing as he climaxed, growling my name through his teeth. I knew I’d never forget his face when he reached the maximal pleasure – so beautiful and aggressive at the same time. Then he collapsed on top of me, still careful not to crush me. Our sweaty bodies pressed against each other and I wrapped my arms around him, unable to speak, think or do something. For a good while the only sounds were our ragged breathing and our hearts pounding hard, uniting in one frantic beat. Finally, he rolled off of me onto his back. Our eyes met, he reached and caressed my red cheek, as we shared exhausted smiles. 

Our rest wasn’t long. Very soon we heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. Realizing that we won’t have enough time to dress, we covered ourselves with sheets to hide our nakedness from the eyes of those damned perverts. The key clicked in the lock, the doorknob turned and both men came into the room. The looked disgustingly satisfied and I didn’t even want to think what they were doing while watching us. Their sneers made me feel nauseous. 

” You’re better than porn, ” one of them jeered and looked at Tom. ” Was she good? ”

Tom stared back and didn’t say a single word. I was sure he was feeling just as much loathe as I did. Luckily, the men didn’t seem to need an answer. They looked at each other and then chuckled, seeing us wrapped in the sheets. 

” What are you waiting for? Dress and come outside. You did what we needed, now it’s time for us to keep our word. ” 

” You'll let us go? ” I asked cautiously. 

” Yes, sweetheart, ” the man replied. ” We don’t need you anymore. Come outside. ”

They left and we could hear them walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

I couldn’t stop feeling suspicious. This was ridiculous. They capture us, starve us for weeks, force us to have sex and then let us go as if nothing ever happened. What’s the point? What’s their reasoning? They weren’t wearing masks again. What if their plan was to make us believe we’re going home just to put a couple of bullets in our heads as soon as we walk out of this house? Now it seemed to me that it would be easier to die myself than to see Tom being murdered in front of me. I didn’t believe one word they said but we couldn’t stay here. We had to go out. Oh well, I sighed, at least I won’t die as a virgin. I had experienced possibly the best feeling that a human being can experience. As we were getting dressed, a stain of blood caught my attention. On the white sheets it looked ghastly bright, marking my lost virginity. Tom noticed it as well and a faint smile ghosted around the corners of his mouth. In a way, I was glad I bled, because now he could be sure that I wasn’t lying, that he was my first man. He took my hand and we walked out of this room and hopefully, out of this house.


End file.
